Letting Go
by jelliclesoul635
Summary: Munkustrap is dead. Will Demeter ever come to accept that fact? See the Author’s Note for the full summary.


Letting Go

By jelliclesoul635

* * *

Summary: Munkustrap is dead. Will Demeter ever come to accept that fact? See the Author's Note for the full summary.

* * *

_A/N: 'Letting Go' is a one-shot about Demeter's fantasy taking place a few months after Munkustrap's death. She holds onto him and refuses to accept the truth of reality. But will she ever let go of the one she cherishes so deeply? _

_Constructive criticism is welcomed graciously. :D_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS (I didn't forget it this time!).

* * *

_-Demeter's POV-_

He steps out from the crowd and holds his silver paw out to me. I can't even tell you how long or how patiently I had been sitting there waiting with only myself to keep me company. He questioned in a velvet voice, "Care to dance my darling?" I smile and accept his offer. "Of course."

I rose to him as he gently kissed the top of my golden paw. He led me to the center of the Junkyard where we submerged ourselves among the sea of dancing couples.

"You look beautiful tonight." He complimented; admiring me to no end. I could see the adoration reflecting in his deep eyes.

"Same as I do always, no?" I retorted grinning.

I allowed him to twirl me around; showing me off to the surrounding Jellicles. I hate it when he does this. He knows how I dislike being the center of attention. Perhaps that's why he insists on doing it everywhere we go.

I rested my head on his shoulder while we danced in tune to the melodic music. We swayed together; the sound of the saxophone and piano in perfect harmony reverberating through my ears.

He dipped me backwards while cradling my head as our lips joined in a quixotic kiss.

When we parted, the other Jellicles must have disappeared as they do in every other of my fantasies. It's a definite sign that morning is on its way and soon I will be in my den . . . alone and abandoned. The music faded into the wind as a familiar feeling crept into my blood; every recurring dream went along the same routine. It would be over in a few minutes and I would have to embrace the morning and continue with my dreary life . . . without him. No matter how bright the sun shines these days, the world just seems like a dull place no matter where I go or who I'm with.

He stood me straight and smiled faintly. He too knew the fate of this dream. For that's all it would ever be . . . a dream; a figment of my imagination.

I placed my paw against his cheek while staring into his face; trying to imprint it permanently into my memory.

"I love you." I said in a wavering voice; shattering the silence. I grabbed his paw and rubbed my cheek against it; remembering its warmth.

"I love you too." He returned sincerely.

I felt my ribcage tremble as the sobs invaded my body. His comforting hands now held my face steady and looking up at his own.

"You know what you have to do. The moment has come now where you must let me go. You have to free us both."

I didn't remember this part of my dream. This was new. Usually he would just vanish under my grasp and I would rise to a new day.

"But I don't know how to live without you. I need you."

He wrapped himself around me in a hug I wish would have lasted forever.

"You cannot keep me from Heaviside forever Deme. It's torturing to a lost soul like me who is simply searching for peace."

"But if I let you go-"

"I know you're strong enough. You'll survive without me."

The heartache was irrepressible. The stabbing in my chest increased as the seconds ticked by. "OK." I said reluctantly. "But only if you promise me something."

"What's that?" he questioned confused.

"To never leave me. Watch over me wherever I go. Be my protector."

"Undoubtedly." He vowed.

I couldn't stop the tears. He pressed his finger against my cheek to catch the falling drop. "Good-bye Demeter." I pushed him away gingerly.

I couldn't say a word. The emotions controlling me were too intense to handle. I looked in the other direction as he drifted into the night in a cloudy fog. I turned my head to where he last stood and he was gone; leaving nothing but the shadows in his place.

"Good-bye Munkustrap." I whispered. I felt safe, and I knew that somewhere my protector would be watching over me; forever until we meet once more by the demands of the Everlasting Cat.

* * *

_A/N: This is admittedly not my best piece but I did my best. In my opinion it could have used more emotion and detail. _

_So, review?_


End file.
